


Troppa fretta

by Ellygattina



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Il Team 7 deve partire per una delle sue prime missioni ma la fretta gioca un brutto scherzo a Naruto. Siamo sicuri però che da questo non possa arrivare anche qualcosa di buono?*Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Troppa fretta

Quella mattina d'inverno il Team 7 doveva uscire dal villaggio per una delle sue prime missioni e Naruto, in ritardo come al solito, si stava preparando in un tempo da record per non incorrere nelle ire di Sakura, passata con Sasuke sotto casa sua per ricordargli l'appuntamento prima di raggiungere il luogo dell'incontro con il maestro Kakashi.  
Il ragazzo biondo, in realtà, era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbero dovuto aspettarlo per ore come tutte le altre volte, ma la compagna sembrava già abbastanza seccata per la sua mancanza di puntualità e lui non voleva deluderla ulteriormente. Senza contare che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarla al freddo per troppo tempo, visto che la giovane Haruno aveva rifiutato con poca gentilezza il suo invito a salire per scaldarsi un po'. Non restava altro che sbrigarsi il più possibile, nella speranza di riuscire a fare la strada insieme. Ci sarebbe stato anche Sasuke, purtroppo, dal momento che i due si erano incontrati lungo il tragitto, ma avrebbe cercato di ignorarne la presenza per concentrarsi solo su di lei.  
Finalmente corse fuori salutando felice Sakura, i cui lunghi capelli rosa e i vestiti pesanti svolazzavano nel vento gelido, ma mentre scendeva le scale per raggiungere i due compagni, senza sapere come, rotolò giù fin quasi ai loro piedi.  
«Ma cosa combini, Naruto?» domandò la ragazza, suo malgrado preoccupata, avvicinandosi per controllarne le condizioni.  
«Non è niente, tranquilla. Devo essere inciampato» rispose lui con un gran sorriso, imbarazzato per la figuraccia ma felice del suo interessamento, cercando di rialzarsi come se nulla fosse. La caviglia destra gli faceva molto male, in realtà, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.  
Purtroppo la gamba non riuscì a reggere il suo peso e un attimo dopo il biondo ricadde giù con una smorfia, maledicendo tra sé la sua sbadataggine. Com'era possibile che si fosse ferito poco prima di andare in missione?  
«Sei proprio una testa quadra» sbuffò Sasuke, avvicinandosi a sua volta con l'intenzione di aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Non che gli importasse, ovviamente, ma per qualche assurdo motivo non se la sentiva di lasciarlo lì.  
«Ritira subito quello che hai detto!» protestò Naruto, liberandosi dalla sua presa senza accorgersi che il compagno osservava la sua caviglia con una strana espressione.  
«Non è questo il momento per litigare» li fermò subito Sakura. «Cosa facciamo per la missione?»  
«Vai ad avvisare l'Hokage e il maestro Kakashi mentre porto in ospedale questa _testa quadra_ » ordinò il giovane Uchiha, ripetendo l'insulto con un sorrisetto che lo irritò ancora di più.  
La ragazza, dopo un'ultima occhiata dubbiosa rivolta a entrambi, annuì e partì di corsa mentre Sasuke, ignorando le sue accorate proteste, lo sollevava da terra mettendosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle.  
Procedettero insieme lentamente, con Naruto che di tanto in tanto non poteva fare a meno di sbirciare la sua espressione seria. L'Uchiha non lo degnava di uno sguardo mentre lo sosteneva lungo il tragitto e sebbene fosse stato lui a dividere i compiti in quel modo, sembrava quasi seccato di doverlo accompagnare, ma il biondo riconosceva anche, nei suoi modi, una strana premura che lo confondeva. Da un lato gli dispiaceva di non essere solo con Sakura ma dall'altro si godeva il momento come non pensava di poter fare. Il ragazzo aveva persino smesso di prenderlo in giro e rimase incredibilmente al suo fianco finché non lo rimandarono a casa con la caviglia fasciata per una brutta slogatura. A quel punto Sasuke lo affidò a Iruka, passato per caso da quelle parti e subito disposto ad aiutarli, ma Naruto andò avanti per un po' a chiedersi cosa avesse il compagno, che prima lo insultava e poi sembrava quasi preoccuparsi per lui. Non gli era sfuggito infatti il minuscolo cambiamento nella sua espressione alla fine della visita, come se la notizia fosse stata un sollievo, e non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo.

  


Prompt: Di fretta

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) (gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato abbandonato, si spera temporaneamente, per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks), dove vi attendono periodiche iniziative di scrittura e disegno con i nostri amati personaggi. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e un felicissimo anno nuovo per voi e i vostri cari.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
